The technology relates to a semiconductor device including a thin film transistor (TFT), and to a display unit using the semiconductor device.
The semiconductor device including the TFT is used, for example, as a drive circuit of a unit such as a display unit. Such a semiconductor device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2012-15436 and No. 2015-56565.